The Sound of A NonExistent Beating Heart
by iWrite67
Summary: You don't know anything Axel! You don't know what it's like when someone you love with all your non-existent heart leaves! You just don't!"."You're wrong Xilen. You're wrong." A RoxasxOC story.
1. Chapter 1

The clock tower chimed in the distance. A figure in a black cloak was sitting on the rim of said tower, it's feet rocking back and forth against the stone contraption. A blue ice cream was held in it's hand. It was sweet, but salty at the same time. The locals called it Sea Salt Ice Cream. It fit perfectly.

The wind blew gently and the hood fell off the figure's head, revealing a frowning female. Her rust coloured hair was in a boyish style and her hazel eyes shone clear in the sunset world. Freckles dotted her nose, making her seem childish. But in actuality, she was near fifteen. The fading sunlight glittered off her many earrings.

A sigh escaped her lips as she licked the ice cream bar. This mission was incredibly stupid. Why should she have to stake out Twilight Town. It wasn't even the _real _one. Just some carbon copy fake that some guy named DiZ made to contain _him._

_Roxas._

The girl blinked back tears at the thought of his name. Scientists say that Nobodies don't have emotions, but it's not true. Nobodies _do_ have emotions, it's just harder for them to show them than it is for normal people. Once who haven't lost their hearts.

A portal of Darkness appeared beside her and another figure cloaked in black stepped out. The portal closed and the figure pulled his hood down. A head of spiky red hair, unruly in it's own right, and emerald green eyes appeared before her. Upside down triangle tattoos were printed on his cheeks.

"Xilen, you don't have to be here,"the man said. The girl, Xilen, just shrugged. "I want him back too, but drowning yourself in your body weight in ice cream won't bring him back!"

Xilen stood up and the ice cream slipped from her hands, falling down towards the ground from the clock tower. A glare adorned her pasty white face.

"You don't know anything Axel! You don't know what it's like when someone you love with all your non-existent heart leaves to find his Somebody! You just don't!"Xilen pulled her hood up and jumped off the clock tower in a perfect swan dive. Axel stood on the ledge of the tower, watching his friend's lithe form as it ran through the town.

"You're wrong Xilen. You're wrong."

* * *

**I have recently (as in the past three hours) regained my love of Kingdom Hearts and a new fanfic idea shone through! Badadadaaaaaa! Yay. Just had to post this, more chapters will be up later. Only planning up to five, so don't expect more than that.**

**Love,  
-Write in Raine**

**P.S. - I personally hate bios at the bottom of chapters, but I felt that I needed to include this.  
Name: Xilen  
Previous Name: Inle  
Organization Name: Beating Sound  
Organization Number: XII, replacing Larxene  
Age: 15  
Hair Colour and Style: Rust coloured, boyish and short  
Eye Colour: Dim hazel  
Appearance: Many earrings(two in each lobe, a bar in her right ear along with three in the cartilage, and five in the cartilage of her left ear), freckles across her nose, lithe body, skinny, medium sized chest, about 5'3"  
Abilities: Sound waves  
Weapon: Small brown tamborine**


	2. Chapter 2

The familiar scenery rushed by. Xilen had been running through the fake Twilight Town to run off some steam. Due to her speed and form, most back at The Castle That Never Was thought that her Somebody had been a track runner, someone who was used to running at high speeds for long periods of time. Xilen had found out the truth, using a computer in Radiant Garden.

Inle Haruso was a fifteen year old track star. Always a favorite to win one of her school's track meets. She came from the not-so-known world of Earth. Earth was cut off from the main worlds, different from every other one completely.

Xilen sighed as she ran through the Sandlot for the fifth time and collapsed on a bench off to the side. They were setting up for the Struggle tournament tomorrow. DiZ must've had to do a lot of work to get this computerized town acting like the original.

Another figure cloaked in black settled in the spot beside Xilen. The smell of the sea wafted into her nose and she let out a small smile underneath her hood. Demyx.

Ever since she arrived in the Organization a year ago, Demyx had always acted like a brother to her. Axel did too, but he was more of an older cousin by marriage in the way that he acted, but Demyx was always there for her and actually believed her randomly thought up philosophies that Nobodies did have hearts. He was also the first person she told that she loved _him._

_Roxas._

"You shouldn't have run off like that,"Demyx said. "Axel came rushing back to the castle. He was actually worried."

"He was only afraid that I might hurt somebody,"Xilen replied. Demyx rubbed her back through the leather cloak.

"No, more like _yourself_. You haven't been exactly quiet about the whole self-inflicting pain ya know?"

"You sound like that retarded muscle head when you say that,"Xilen covered, changing the subject. She didn't mean to hurt herself, it just came out that way.

"Ha. You're right. Okay, never again will I say 'Ya Know'."Xilen let out a small giggled at her water-loving friend. Xilen and Demyx both let down their hoods to smile at each other. The blonde's mullet adorned his head. Business in the front and party in the back, as he always told her. His blue eyes shined, not as bright as _his_ but bright enough. _His _sapphires made Xilen's dim hazel eyes look like dirt compared to _his _own.

The sound of multiple footsteps rang out as people started walking into the Sandlot. The fake, computerized people, Xilen reminded herself. She almost gasped as she realized who they were. The same people - _programs_- she had been watching since she banished herself to Twilight Town. The programs who stayed in their clubhouse, the Usual Spot, most of the time. Xilen moved to raise her hood, but Demyx stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Let-go!"she cried standing up. The scream attracted the quad of people's attention. "Demyx! Let-me-GO!"The blonde let go of her wrist and disappeared into a Dark portal. Xilen lost her balance and fell back on the ground.

"You! You're one of them!"

"Roxas, what are you talking about?"_Roxas_. Xilen panicked and silently corrupted the computer, causing everything that was made their to stop working.

"Why do you people keep doing that?!"Roxas screamed. Seeing his face nearly brought tears to Number XII's eyes.

"Sorry about that,"she said quietly, Xilen knew that he could hear her though. "I just didn't want them to overhear."

"Overhear what?"

"Roxas, you remember Axel right? The red headed guy that's always trying to take you back?"Roxas nodded. "Well, I want you back too. We all do. Okay, maybe not all, but Axel, Demyx, Xander, and I do. You were our friend Roxas, you meant more to us than you could ever know."A tear slipped from her eyes and Roxas's face became less angry. Xilen observed him, it's been so long since she had seen him staring into her eyes.

His windswept honey coloured hair was stuck in it's spiked up position, it had been like that ever since Xilen had known him. It wasn't even messed up in his sleep. His sapphire-like eyes showed so many emotions at once, it was hard to keep track. His face was cherubic and his skin was tan. He was also three and a half inches taller than her, he was probably even more now.

"Hey, are you okay?"he asked. More tears were falling and Xilen bit back a sob.

"No, I'm not okay,"she said. "You don't remember _anything _that's happened, between us...with our friends. Every precious moment that has been held in my heart since we met. You don't remember any of it." Xilen crumpled to the ground, tears fully falling down her face. A few sobs choked through and Roxas ran up to her.

"Stay away!"Xilen said. "Didn't you ever learn not to talk to strangers? Anyway, it won't mean anything if you don't remember who I am. It's worthless." A Dark portal appeared and Axel stepped out. His face was cocky at finding Roxas until he saw Xilen.

"Xi, we told you not to come. This was the reason,"he said calmly. Xilen looked up at him then back at Roxas. The blonde was looking more and more confused by the second and Xilen almost laughed. The confused look was adorable on him.

"I had to,"Xilen said. "It just didn't seem right not coming."Another portal of Darkness appeared and out stepped an unfamiliar cloaked figure. Xilen stood up and backed up toward Roxas.

"You two need to leave,"the figure spoke. Axel opened his mouth to start up a fight, but Xilen shook her head.

"He's right Axel. We shouldn't be here."Unnoticed by the other cloaked figures, Xilen slid a picture into Roxas's hand. He stuck it in his pocket and she stepped away. "Come on Axel, we should go. The Superior must be worrying by now."Axel sighed and ran a hand through his hair before nodding. The male opened up a portal and Xilen ran in ahead of him, tears trailing behind her. Once their portal closed, the other figure opened one and walked through it, leaving Roxas to clear up what his friends thought they saw.

* * *

**This almost made me cry writing it. It did actually. This story is making it's writer cry, how silly is that? Anyway, Xander is another character I made up. I'll explain who he is, why they joined the Organization, and how they got their numbers(Xander's number XI). I'll also explain what was in the picture. It might be more than five chapters, but it still won't be as many as I usually plan to write.**

**Love,  
-Write in Raine**

**P.S.-I'm doing a lot of these lately, aren't I? Haha. Anyway, I forgot to say this last chapter. I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I only own Xilen and Xander and the rest of the 2nd Generation(what I'm calling her and Xander and the others)**


	3. Chapter 3

Roxas sat on his bed and stared at the picture in his hand. It had five people in it. The red heads and the blonde guy from earlier along with a guy with dark green hair and himself. They were all wearing the cloaks, part of some cult or something, Roxas figured.

The red headed guy was on the right side in the back of the picture, the green haired guy was beside him, then the blonde guy. In front of the two were Roxas and the girl. All their arms were slung around each other and bright smiles were on their faces. They looked happy.

Roxas also stared at the girl, there was something very familiar about her. In the picture, her arm wasn't around his shoulders, but was around his waist. It looked like she was hiding something. The picture him didn't seem to notice at all.

Roxas sighed to himself before flipping the picture over. Small and messy writing was at the bottom of the picture. He squinted to read it.

_'Back L to R: Axel, Xander, Demyx. Front L to R: Roxas and Xilen(3/27/XX)'_

"Hey! That's only a few months ago! But...how could that be? I've been here in Twilight Town...haven't I?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Xilen stood in front of the white haired man known as Xemnas, or Number I, or the Superior. From the way that his shoulders were relaxing, he was probably almost done with her scolding. She just kept her hazel eyes to the floor until he finished.

"-and for your punishment, you will be confined to the castle for the next week. You're portals will be disabled. Now, you're dismissed."

"I'm sorry Superior,"Xilen said bowing. Her voice was void of all emotion and even Xemnas raised an eyebrow at her. "It won't happen again. Just a lapse of my judgement."Xemnas nodded and Xilen walked out of the room.

"So, how'd it go?"Demyx asked. Him, Axel, and Xander were standing at her door. They all looked hopeful.

"It went just fine,"Xilen replied in her emotionless voice. "I'm confined to my room for the week and my portals are disabled. That's it."

"But how are you going to help get Roxy back?"Xander asked. Xilen bit back tears.

"I'm not. It was foolish to continue going after him. He left, we stayed. That's that,"she replied. The three males gasped and Xander enveloped her in a hug. His dark green hair was cut in a rather messy, floppy mop that he never tried to do anything with while his eyes were one of the purest greens Xilen had ever seen. His tan hands started to rub her back.

"Oh sweetie. You shouldn't say that just because you're heart was broken. Everything will turn out fine. We'll get Roxas back for you, just you wait. Then you can have a million little midgets running around."Xilen let out a hollow laugh.

"That won't be happening. It's not even possible. Nobodies can't have 'a million little midgets'. It's impossible."Then Xilen turned on her heels and walked in the general direction of her room. The boys stared after her in shock.

"She's heartbroken. The emotional imbalance is too much for her to handle,"Demyx said smartly. Xander and Axel stared at him with wide eyes.

"That has got to be the smartest thing you've ever said,"Xander said. Demyx grinned and held up a piece of paper.

"And her lucky numbers are 8, 9, 11, and 13,"he said. All three of their eyes widened at the paper.

"That was spooky,"Axel said, referring to the numbers. 8 was his own, Demyx was Number 9, Xander was XI, and...Roxas was XIII...

* * *

**DoooDooDoooooo. Tadah! Chapter 3! And the 2nd Generation thingie...this is how I explained it to Amanda(my fantabulous cousin).**

**When the neophytes and originals in Chain of Memories disolved into Darkness, Xemnas needed to recruit more members. If he added a number XIV(so unoriginal), they would have to change the name and Organization Thirteen just has a certain ring to it. So he started from the back to the front and Xilen was the first member initiated, being number XII. Xander is number XI. Xilen takes Larxene's place while Xander takes Marly's. I'll put in more if I go in depth to them during the story, still haven't decided yet.**

**Here's the bio for Xander!**

**Name: Xander  
Organization Name: Trees of Wind(retarded, I know)****  
Previous Name: Daren  
Organization Number: XI(eleven)11  
Hair Colour and Style: Dark green, floppy, unkept mop  
Eye Colour: Purest green - an emerald almost  
Abilites: Wind & Earth(the love child of Vexen and Lexaus)((Mwahahaha))(((Before they...you know..disappeared into Darkness)))  
Weapon: Rose Whip(I'll go all Kurama on you!)  
Other things: Lanky but with a hint of muscle, pacifist, hates fighting, flamboyantly gay**

**Love  
-Write in Raine**


	4. Chapter 4

Xilen sighed as she lay back on her king size bed. It's been two days. From what the Organization could gather, Sora will regain all of his memories tomorrow. Then they will take Roxas out of the fake Twilight Town and put him in the real one, lead him to the mansion, and then he will merge with Sora. A tear dripped out of Xilen's eyes.

"I never got to tell him,"she mumbled to herself. "I never got to tell him I...loved him..."A metaphorical lightbulb went off over the rust haired teenager and she sat up, a smile on her face. She ran over to her door and opened it.

"AXEL!!"she yelled. Xilen slammed the door, knowing that the red head would appear in her room momentarily. She sat back in her cushion-y black leather couch and smirked as she waited.

A portal of Darkness opened and the aforementioned red head stepped out. A smirk was on his face. "I see you figured out a plan?"he questioned.

"Not a plan to get Roxas back, per say...just to give him something to think about while he's stuck inside the porcupine goody-goody,"Xilen said. Axel let out a rough laugh.

"Finally going to tell him?"Xilen nodded at his question and Axel grinned. "Don't forget about my message as well. I loved him like a brother, make sure to tell him that."Xilen nodded again and hugged Axel before the red head summoned up a portal for her. "I'll be waiting to open a portal back for you. He's in Sunset Terrace, if I heard correctly."Xilen smiled gratefully at her friend before she stepped through the portal.

All they had to do was keep it a secret from Xemnas...which isn't too hard considering that him and Saix were probably getting it on in the Superiors's office.

And you wonder why he's the favorite.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_A flaming chakram flew at Roxas and he barely managed to dodge it. The fiery red head was confusing him more than ever with his talk of them being best friends. How could he couldn't remember?_

_"You've disappointed everyone Roxas,"Axel said. "Especially Xilen. She's miserable without you there."_

_"Why? Why am I so important? Why me?"Roxas yelled back. He blocked another flaming chakram with the golden key that had appeared in his hands. Axel looked sadly at the blonde boy._

_"Because Rox, you're one of us,"Roxas screamed and threw a final hit at the flaming man, but missed as Axel dissolved into one of their portals._

_"Bye Rox,"Axel said. The blonde collapsed to the ground, the Struggle tournament completely forgotten._

"Roxas! Are you in there?"it was a melodic voice that was sort of familiar. Roxas darted around, keeping his sapphire eyes alert for one of the black cloak wearing people. His eyes stopped on one.

It was the girl from two days ago, Xilen, he remembered. She looked different. Her pale skin was even more pale than it was last time and her hair looked dull and brittle. She grinned weakly at him.

"Sorry about coming again. I told myself to stay away, but I needed to say this,"she said. Roxas raised a honey coloured eyebrow at her and her smile brightened. "You never realized how cute you looked when you did that Roxy,"she said with a laugh. Roxas smiled and realized that the place was frozen in time. Again.

"Why do you people keep freezing the time and stuff?"he asked. Xilen sighed before sitting down next to him, letting her legs dangle off the edge of the brick building.

"Well...I can't really explain it, but it's not one of our usual abilities. It's something we only have here, in the virtual Twilight Town."

"Virtual? What do you mean? This is a video game or something?"Roxas questioned. Xilen let out a harsh laugh.

"If only,"the rust haired girl replied. "No, you're in an alternate plane, not the actual Twilight Town. This man, DiZ - or Darkness in Zero - has kept you here while he revives Sora's memories."

"Sora? That guy I've been dreaming about?"Xilen nodded.

"His memories are almost back at one hundred percent. Then you'll be transfered to the actual Twilight Town and lured to the mansion and you'll join back with Sora, you're Somebody. I'm sure you've already talked to Naminé, the blonde girl?"Roxas nodded and Xilen took another breath.

"Well...it's true. Nobody that you see in a black cloak was supposed to exist. I'm not scientist - I'm a philosopher in fact - but it has to do with the Heartless. They are little black bug looking things that take people's hearts, thus turning them into Heartless.

"When a person with a strong heart becomes a Heartless, a shell is left behind. Some become low-level Nobodies, like Dusks and Creepers, but some keep their Somebody bodies personified. Then the Organization tracks you down and asks you to join them. Most do, they don't want to live a life by themselves when they don't know what's going on."

"How do you know all this?"Roxas asked. Xilen chuckled.

"It's explained to all Organization members once they join. Of course, you wouldn't remember that,"she giggled and Roxas grinned hesitantly.

"When and how did I - the me that remembered you but lost his memories - meet you and that red headed guy?"Xilen grinned.

"Ah, I was wondering when you would ask this,"she said. "You joined the Organization about six months before I did. That was when all the spots were filled and the 2nd Generation hadn't been created yet - I'll get to that in a minute. You were introduced as Number XIII, thirteen, and Organization XIII had finally achieved all the numbers for it to be actually thirteen people. Then came the Castle Oblivion episodes and Axel screwed with everybody - that's usual for him.

"Then the Superior, Number I, decided that since five of his members were offed, he'd restore their positions backwards, starting with XII, then XI, etcetera etcetera. I was the first one found and became Number XII, a higher number than you, but you still outranked me because you were part of the first Generation. I was the leading member of the second."

"How does this get to me and the red headed guy?"Roxas asked. Xilen blushed.

"Sorry, forgot about that. Well before I cam along, you and Axel - the red headed guy - and Demyx - the guy that I was fighting with a few days ago - were all really close friends. You were the troublemakers of the Organization, pulling pranks and disrupting the Castle That Never Was from it's quiet, nonexistent tranquility. Then I came along and Axel saw fit to add me to the little group, thus us becoming best friends. Then Xander - Number XI - joined and we became the Fab Five, just the majority of us weren't gay and fashion designers.. Before you ask, yes, Xander is gay...I think Axel and Demyx are too."Roxas let out a small laugh.

"So, we've been friends for how long?"Xilen smiled.

"Six months. Well, four and a half for Xander, but six months for me. You and Axel were like brothers, and I was kind of scared to get in between you two, but you two excepted me. Demyx was there...usually...but more than likely he was off playing his sitar and turning his room into Sea World."Roxas laughed again.

"And why did I loose my memories in the first place?"Roxas asked, becoming serious again. Xilen looked to her lap and tears threatened to spill over. She bit them back and started talking, still staring at her black clad legs.

"You wanted to learn who you're Somebody was, why he wielded the Keyblade - you're key swords - and why he lost his heart. You set off, abandoning the Organization to look for him. Then - this is all guesswork from here on out - DiZ got to you, managed to somehow convince you that you could regain you're memories of you're Somebody, and locked you in this virtual Twilight Town.."Roxas nodded.

The two sat in silence together, watching the continous sunset of Twilight Town's world. Content in just being side by side, even for a little while. The quiet was interrupted when Axel stepped out of a Dark portal.

"You need to leave Xilen,"he said. "DiZ's assistant is on his way to get rid of us."Xilen's face hardened and she nodded. Axel ran back in the portal, but left it open for her. The two fifteen year olds stood up and Xilen looked around nervously.

"I've got to go,"she said sadly. "I guess I'll see you in a next life or something?"Roxas grinned shyly.

"I'd like that,"Xilen smiled at him before glancing a look around. She walked up to him and yanked the taller boy down by his 'X' necklace. Their lips crashed together. Roxas seemed shocked at first, but quickly wrapped his arms around her small waist while one of her hands wrapped around his neck, the other was still holding the necklace.

All too soon they both had to pull away for air. Both teenagers had a blush on their face. Xilen untangled herself from his arms and slowly let go of his necklace.

"Heh. How's that for a goodbye present?"Roxas let out a small chuckle before he smiled at Xilen.

"Even if I can't remember you, and you can't remember me. We'll find each other again. I promise,"he whispered to her. Xilen nodded and stood on her tip-toes to kiss his cheek. She turned away quickly and waved at him before stepping into the portal. It disappeared soon after and Sunset Avenue became normal once again. Roxas looked off into the sunset and fingered the picture of the five Organization members.

_'I never got to tell him that I loved him,'_Xilen thought as she relaxed on her bed that night. She knew that tomorrow would be the day that he rejoined with Sora, despite Axel's butting in. The rust haired girl let out a sigh before falling asleep, dreaming of what could have been.

* * *

**I'm in an emo mood right now...so that explains this chapter. I think I went more in depth to the 2nd Generation than that small paragraph last chapter, so it went well. I have the majority of the rest of the story planned out in my head but there won't be more than thirteen chapters. I'll try to draw it out that long, just so I can do the Organization XIII chapters thing. Once I figure out more names I'll go back and rename the chapters for the first and second generation.**

**Love you lots!  
-Write in Raine**


	5. Chapter 5

Xilen stood with the other Organization members in the meeting room in the Castle That Never Was. They were about to go and torment the Keyblade bearer, well...all but Axel.

Said redhead went awol after his final fight with Roxas...but not before telling Number XII what happened.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Xilen and Axel sat on the girl's bed, legs crossed and eyes wide. Axel kept looking down at his lap while Xilen stared at him, waiting for him to talk. He had just gotten back from the final battle with Roxas. He was now merged with Sora...his Somebody._

_"So...I guess you're wondering what he said?"Axel asked. Xilen nodded excitedly. He may be gone, but she's got his promise deep inside her non-existent(but still there or else she wouldn't be walking around) heart. "Well...he apologized to me, for forgetting. Then I kinda got mad. I had no idea what you had told him, but it seemed to be the whole history of Organization XIII."_

_"Not the whole history. Just the basic facts:how Nobodies are formed, how he met us, when I joined. Just that,"Axel rolled his emerald eyes at her answer._

_"Right...then we started fighting. After he beat me - really, can you believe it? That little snot beat me - he looked down at me while I was on my back. His eyes looked...pained. He took off the 'X' necklace that he was wearing and handed it to me. _

_" 'Break it in half,' he said, so I did. Then he started again. 'I'm sorry Axel. I'm sorry I don't remember. And also...can you tell Xilen that I'm sorry? I think I deserve to at least give her that. It seems we were pretty close...before...' I nodded and he rushed off. I disappeared into a portal and ended up here."Xilen stared at him, tears dripped down her face._

_"Thanks Ax,"she said. Axel took the 'X' necklace out of his pocket. He handed her the right half. _

_"Here. It's your's,"tears were falling down Xilen's face now as she smiled and took it. The rust haired girl leaned over to her bedside table and opened the drawer, pulling out a metal chain. She quickly put it through the hole on her half of the necklace and pulled it over her head. She and Axel both grinned._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Then this morning, the red head disappeared without a single word goodbye. Some in the Organization(i.e. - Xigbar, Xaldin, Saïx) thought that he offed himself. But Xilen knew better. He was probably trailing after the Keyblade bearer, keeping Roxas safe. Xilen smiled slightly and fingered her half-an-'X' necklace before disappearing in a dark portal with everyone else.

**Kinda sappy, kinda happy. I forgot to mention last chapter, but I don't down Kingdom Hearts...only the 2nd Generation and this plot...sort of...I honestly can't figure out why I write these, I don't get any feedback at all...well...I haven't in the past two days for _five_ chapters of hard work! Anyway...I've been on the compy for too long so I'mma gonna take a break and get me somfin to eat.**

**Microwave fries, here I come!**

**I know it sounds gross, but don't knock-um till you try-um.**

**Lurves,  
-Write in Raine**


	6. Chapter 6

"Get ready,"Xemnas ordered. The members of Organization XIII nodded and got ready to open their portals of Darkness. Xilen clutched her half an 'X' necklace tightly in her leather gloved hand.

She had a plan. A plan to desert the Organization.

Xilen has yet to figure out why, but she assumes it has something to do with Axel and Roxas. Since the red headed pyro deserted, everything had seemed bleak. Dull.

And _wa-a-a-ay_to water-logged(blame Demyx).

Xemnas gave the signal and Xilen opened her own portal and stepped through. It was almost time for her to reveal what side she was actually on, the side of light.

Xander and Demyx knew, but they promised not to tell. They knew that Xilen needed to find her light, her _true_friends. Numbers nine and eleven were only friends, maybe even only acquaintances when it got down to it, but Axel and Roxas were her reasons for staying in the Organization. Now that they were gone, she just wasn't in it any more.

With their hoods pulled up, the Organization taunted Sora. Xemnas used his evil, dark, 'Mwahahaha' voice to startle the spikey haired guy. Xander and Demyx spared Xilen one last look and her cloaked figure nodded. Nobody(ha) noticed except for Xander. He pushed a rose into her hand and she hopped off the wall.

"Number XII! Get back up here!"Xemnas ordered. Xilen let out her maniac laugh, to ward them off.

"Yeah right. Like I would do that,"she pushed her hood back and the Keyblade bearer and his animalistic friends gasped. "I'm stopping being a part of this Organization,"Xilen declared in a clear voice.

"Fine then,"Xemnas said. "You're a traitor and from now on, if one of my members see you, you will be killed on sight."

"Bring it on...Mansex,"she said. Sora snorted in laughter while Demyx completely fell over chuckling. Xemnas growled and motioned for them all to leave.

"So...who are you?"Sora asked. Xilen smiled.

"A friend."A portal of Darkness opened up near them, on the level that they were on and out stepped a cloaked figure. Xilen recognized the cloak as Xigbar's.

"What's the big idea!?"the duck shouted in his speech impediment. Xilen snorted in laughter, but masked it by coughing.

"Oopsy-daisy!"Xigbar said. Xilen smiled to herself. She was going to miss the Freeshooter's surfer accent.

"Move Number II,"Xilen said. Xigbar's form slouched.

"Now do you think that's polite, shutting me down like that?"he asked. "Xilen, you should've known better than to betray us. Now you're gonna die."

"Like you can kill me. I'm the strongest of the Second Generation, in case you don't remember,"Xilen said smartly.

Xigbar let out a chuckle. "Why don't I remind you how tough the crowd you're dealing with really is? You and spiky over there!"

"Remind me?"Sora asked. Xilen rolled her hazel eyes.

"That's RIGHT, he used to give me that same exact look,"Xigbar said. Xilen rounded on Sora and stared at his face. It was exactly like Roxas's, only more tan and with brown hair. They eyes were still the same. The same bright sapphire eyes."Be a good boy now!"Xigbar finished. A Dark portal appeared and he disappeared into it.

"Wait!"duck man screeched. He started after the portal and Xilen winced when he missed it and collided with the ground.

"Oooh. That's gotta hurt,"Xilen said. Sora seemed to remember she was there and turned to her. His Keyblade was pointed to the place where her heart would be.

"Who are you and what is your plan?"he asked. His face was so serious, it was funny. Xilen smirked and pushed the Keyblade away from her chest gently.

"My name is Xilen, ex-member of the Organization. Number XII to be exact. And the only plan I have is to find my precious people, my lights."Sora's Keyblade disappeared at her words.

"I thought Nobodies didn't have emotions,"he said confusedly.

"Don't fool for it Sora! It's just fooling with you!"duck screeched. Xilen rounded on the white feathered creature.

"You listen here duck. I'm not an 'it' I'm a 'she' and I would appreciate it if you didn't make assumptions about me!"she yelled.

"I can assume all I want!"duck boy screeched.

"Well golly Donald, she seems okay,"dog...thing...said. "I don't think Xilen'll hurt us. She _did _just desert the Organamization thingie."Xilen smiled at the dog thing.

"Thank you,"she replied. Duck man - or Donald, whichever you prefer - mumbled some unintelligible words under his breath. Xilen turned back to Sora.

"Most people take that reasoning, but I'm a philospher. It's not true. Nobodies _do _have emotions, it's just harder for us to access them than ordinary people...one's who haven't lost their hearts,"Xilen explained. She flipped her rust coloured hair out of her eyes. "But, once we do, it's hard for us to stop using them."

"How long have you been a Nobody?"the dog thing asked.

"Six months,"she said. "I can't remember how old my Somebody was, but I guess I'm around fifteen. Maybe sixteen. Most Nobodies - the ones that keep their Somebody bodies - find out themselves who their Somebodies were. That's why one of friends left, to find out why his Somebody lost his heart and why he had a certain weapon..."

"What weapon,"Sora asked. Xilen grinned.

"The Keyblade,"all three of the Goody Gang's eyes widened to impossible proportions.

"It's lying Sora!"the infernal duck squawked. "Only you and Riku can wield the Keyblades!"

"Uh-uh,"Xilen said, shaking her finger. "One, why do you keep calling me an 'it'? Do you not see that I'm a girl? And two, you think you're the only ones who wield a Keyblade? Ha! Ever think that you're precious King might? Because he does. I've seen it in action."

"The King has a Keyblade. Golly, who would've guessed,"dog thing said. Xilen smirked and a few Gambler Nobodies appeared. Sora's Keyblade popped out, as did the other two's weapons. Xilen brought out her weapon, a brown hide wrapped tambourine. The Goody Gang raised an eyebrow at it.

"Go!"she commanded. "You're not strong enough to beat the Gambler's. They'll massacre you! Or put you in enormous debt...so leave! I'll handle them."

"By yourself?!"Sora shouted. Xilen turned back to him with a wink and nodded.

"Of course by myself. If you need me, anytime, anywhere. Just shout my name and I'll be there as quick as you can say Number XII. Now go!"Sora nodded and the Goody Gang disappeared. Xilen turned back to the Gamblers.

"Xigbar was right. He did give the same exact look that Roxas gave. Ha,"the Nobodies rushed at her and she lightly hit her tambourine. A brown and purple wave of sound came from it and decimated half the Nobodies. "Too easy."

She finished them off quickly and disappeared into a portal. She had to find Axel!

* * *

**Mwahahaha! Xilen deserted the Organization! Bet you didn't see _that_ coming! You did? Well...whatever. When I was thinking up Xilen's character, it took me a while to figure out what her powers could be and what her weapon should be. I instantly thought soundwaves and it was perfect for her! But I didn't want to use the same weapon that everyone uses for a character with soundwaves, a guitar. This took me a little bit of longer thought, to fully plan this out. Then badah! It hit me out of the blue, a tambourine! The perfect weapon and most would think a little unorthodox, but it's just perfect for Xilen's personality.**

**So ha! I avoided soundwave user stereotypes! Yay me! - claps enthusiasticly - ...Man I've been watching too much Disney Channel...**

**Lurves,  
-Write in Raine**


	7. Chapter 7

A purple and brown soundwave blasted ten Dusks into oblivion as a figure cloaked in black stepped out of a portal of Darkness. She shook off her hood and smirked at the brown haired boy who called her.

"You rang?"Sora smirked and ran toward a group of Creepers, slashing and hacking. Donald and Goofy - Xilen had finally learned the dog thing's name - were after a group of both. Xilen smirked and tapped her tambourine, destroying five more Dusks.

Fighting a group of Dusks was how she first met Roxas. Xilen couldn't help but to remember him as she fought the enemy Nobodies.

_Dusks were surrounding her. She hadn't been here long. Heck, she couldn't even tell _where_ she was. All she knew was that her memories were gone and she couldn't even remember her name. Her outfit wasn't appropriate for fighting, but she still wore on. Punching and kicking at the elusive infernal creatures._

_"Just. Die. Already!"she screamed, kicking one. She lost her balance and fell over on the ground and the Dusks dog-piled her. She let out a shrill scream and soundwaves blasted them away. She held her hand to her throat as she saw four disappear._

_"Did...I do that?"she asked herself out loud._

_"Sure did,"said a voice. She turned around and saw an angel in a black leather cloak. His hair was honey coloured and looked like he had slept next to a fan and had gelled it up. His eyes were a serene but serious sapphire blue. His skin was perfectly tan, as if he lived near the coast of some place._

_"But...how?"she asked him. He smirked and a ring sounded as two swords shaped like keys appeared._

_"You're a Nobody. Simple as that. Now, let's get rid of the rest of these,"she nodded and the boy as he ran toward the Dusks and decimated a few in a single hit. She let out another scream and the boy covered his ears._

_"Could you...ya know..._not_do that?"he asked. She smiled, embarrassed._

_"Sorry,"she replied. He grinned._

_"Clap your hands and concentrate on something that can amplify your waves but contain them at the same time. An instrument, perhaps?"the boy said as he hacked and slashed at a few more Nobodies. She nodded and thought a moment before smiling and clapping her hands. She smirked and shook the tambourine that was in her hands lightly and purple and brown soundwaves came out and destroyed the last of the Dusks. The boy sighed and relaxed his form before dismissing his weapons._

_"I'm Roxas,"he said turning around with a smile. He held out his hand for her and she grinned._

_"I'm I-Don't-Know,"she replied. He laughed lightly and gripped her hand tightly._

_"Well, we'll just have to change that...won't we?"Roxas then led her to the Castle That Never Was and she later became Number XII of Organization XIII._

"Thanks for the help Xilen,"Sora said after the fight was over. "I thought we were doomed for sure."Xilen smiled at him.

"No prob Sora. It's my job. Now I have to go back to running away from the remaining members of the Organization. Good work on Xubyr, that was _nice_. I've always wanted to get back at her for stealing the last pudding,"she winked at Sora and disappeared into a portal. Xilen only wished that she was winking directly to Roxas, and not Sora.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Sea Salt ice cream dripped down her hand as she sat on the top of the clock tower in Twilight Town. It was cut off from the main worlds due to some strange fog that no Gummi Ship could navigate, but the portals of Darkness could still access it with ease. Xilen licked the ice cream and had another flash of memory about Roxas.

_Xilen stared at the honey haired boy as he devoured his fifth Sea Salt ice cream. Her eye had started to twitch and that had Axel running out of the room laughing hysterically._

_"How...do you _eat_ that? No...no...forget that question. How do you _shovel _it down? That's just sick,"she said. Roxas laughed and took another bite out of the ice cream._

_"Don't knock it till you try it,"he said. "It's actually quite good."She grimaced as he finished it off before grabbing another one._

_"You're actually quite weird. Don't you know that all that sugar will make you fat?"_

_"I don't have to worry about that. What with mine and Axel's sparring everyday and avoiding the tsunami of Demyx's water, I get enough exercise as it is,"he replied. Xilen smirked and held out her hand._

_"Can I try one?"Roxas laughed and gestured to his pile. She took one and unwrapped it, instantly falling in love with the salty-sweet taste._

Xilen smiled to herself as she stared at the popsicle stick. The remaining ice cream had melted and was dripping from the top of the clock tower. She stuck the stick in her mouth and jumped off the tower, going for a stroll around town.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

For some reason, her feet drug her to Sunset Avenue. The last place that she had saw Roxas...well...out of Sora's body anyway. Xilen sat on the rim of the building that she had told Roxas about the Organization and the Nobodies.

_"Roxas! Are you in there?"it was a melodic voice that was sort of familiar. Roxas darted around, keeping his sapphire eyes alert for one of the black cloak wearing people. His eyes stopped on one._

_It was the girl from two days ago, Xilen, he remembered. She looked different. Her pale skin was even more pale than it was last time and her hair looked dull and brittle. She grinned weakly at him._

_"Sorry about coming again. I told myself to stay away, but I needed to say this,"she said. Roxas raised a honey coloured eyebrow at her and her smile brightened. "You never realized how cute you looked when you did that Roxy,"she said with a laugh. Roxas smiled and realized that the place was frozen in time. Again._

_"Why do you people keep freezing the time and stuff?"he asked. Xilen sighed before sitting down next to him, letting her legs dangle off the edge of the brick building._

_"Well...I can't really explain it, but it's not one of our usual abilities. It's something we only have here, in the virtual Twilight Town."_

_"Virtual? What do you mean? This is a video game or something?"Roxas questioned. Xilen let out a harsh laugh._

_"If only,"the rust haired girl replied. "No, you're in an alternate plane, not the actual Twilight Town. This man, DiZ - or Darkness in Zero - has kept you here while he revives Sora's memories."_

_"Sora? That guy I've been dreaming about?"Xilen nodded._

_"His memories are almost back at one hundred percent. Then you'll be transfered to the actual Twilight Town and lured to the mansion and you'll join back with Sora, you're Somebody. I'm sure you've already talked to Naminé, the blonde girl?"Roxas nodded and Xilen took another breath._

_"Well...it's true. Nobody that you see in a black cloak was supposed to exist. I'm not scientist - I'm a philosopher in fact - but it has to do with the Heartless. They are little black bug looking things that take people's hearts, thus turning them into Heartless._

_"When a person with a strong heart becomes a Heartless, a shell is left behind. Some become low-level Nobodies, like Dusks and Creepers, but some keep their Somebody bodies personified. Then the Organization tracks you down and asks you to join them. Most do, they don't want to live a life by themselves when they don't know what's going on."_

_"How do you know all this?"Roxas asked. Xilen chuckled._

_"It's explained to all Organization members once they join. Of course, you wouldn't remember that,"she giggled and Roxas grinned hesitantly._

_"When and how did I - the me that remembered you but lost his memories - meet you and that red headed guy?"Xilen grinned._

_"Ah, I was wondering when you would ask this,"she said. "You joined the Organization about six months before I did. That was when all the spots were filled and the 2nd Generation hadn't been created yet - I'll get to that in a minute. You were introduced as Number XIII, thirteen, and Organization XIII had finally achieved all the numbers for it to be actually thirteen people. Then came the Castle Oblivion episodes and Axel screwed with everybody - that's usual for him._

_"Then the Superior, Number I, decided that since five of his members were offed, he'd restore their positions backwards, starting with XII, then XI, etcetera etcetera. I was the first one found and became Number XII, a higher number than you, but you still outranked me because you were part of the first Generation. I was the leading member of the second."_

_"How does this get to me and the red headed guy?"Roxas asked. Xilen blushed._

_"Sorry, forgot about that. Well before I cam along, you and Axel - the red headed guy - and Demyx - the guy that I was fighting with a few days ago - were all really close friends. You were the troublemakers of the Organization, pulling pranks and disrupting the Castle That Never Was from it's quiet, nonexistent tranquility. Then I came along and Axel saw fit to add me to the little group, thus us becoming best friends. Then Xander - Number XI - joined and we became the Fab Five, just the majority of us weren't gay and fashion designers.. Before you ask, yes, Xander is gay...I think Axel and Demyx are too."Roxas let out a small laugh._

_"So, we've been friends for how long?"Xilen smiled._

_"Six months. Well, four and a half for Xander, but six months for me. You and Axel were like brothers, and I was kind of scared to get in between you two, but you two accepted me. Demyx was there...usually...but more than likely he was off playing his sitar and turning his room into Sea World."Roxas laughed again._

_"And why did I loose my memories in the first place?"Roxas asked, becoming serious again. Xilen looked to her lap and tears threatened to spill over. She bit them back and started talking, still staring at her black clad legs._

_"You wanted to learn who you're Somebody was, why he wielded the Keyblade - you're key swords - and why he lost his heart. You set off, abandoning the Organization to look for him. Then - this is all guesswork from here on out - DiZ got to you, managed to somehow convince you that you could regain you're memories of you're Somebody, and locked you in this virtual Twilight Town.."Roxas nodded._

_The two sat in silence together, watching the continous sunset of Twilight Town's world. Content in just being side by side, even for a little while. The quiet was interrupted when Axel stepped out of a Dark portal._

_"You need to leave Xilen,"he said. "DiZ's assistant is on his way to get rid of us."Xilen's face hardened and she nodded. Axel ran back in the portal, but left it open for her. The two fifteen year olds stood up and Xilen looked around nervously._

_"I've got to go,"she said sadly. "I guess I'll see you in a next life or something?"Roxas grinned shyly._

_"I'd like that,"Xilen smiled at him before glancing a look around. She walked up to him and yanked the taller boy down by his 'X' necklace. Their lips crashed together. Roxas seemed shocked at first, but quickly wrapped his arms around her small waist while one of her hands wrapped around his neck, the other was still holding the necklace._

_All too soon they both had to pull away for air. Both teenagers had a blush on their face. Xilen untangled herself from his arms and slowly let go of his necklace._

_"Heh. How's that for a goodbye present?"Roxas let out a small chuckle before he smiled at Xilen._

_"Even if I can't remember you, and you can't remember me. We'll find each other again. I promise,"he whispered to her. Xilen nodded and stood on her tip-toes to kiss his cheek. She turned away quickly and waved at him before stepping into the portal. It disappeared soon after and Sunset Avenue became normal once again._

Xilen smiled to herself and touched her lips, remember the sweet kiss the two had shared. Also Roxas's promise. She took the popsicle stick out of her mouth and recited it. It had been ingrained her memory since he whispered it to her.

"Even if I can't remember you, and you can't remember me. We'll find each other again. I promise."Xilen smiled and skipped into a portal of Darkness. Hoping and praying that Roxas would keep it.

* * *

**Wahh! This update was sad to write! And now I'll have to do three more! The next one will be Remembering Roxas from Axel's P.O.V. while the third one will be Remembering Roxas from Demyx AND Xander's P.O.V. I hate having to kill off original characters, that's soooo going to hurt me. I don't have much of those scenes planned out, but you can bet that I'll have the Axel one up tonight and maybe the Demyx/Xander one up tonight also. It might be early tomorrow morning, but I digress.**

**Xubyr uses shadow for her attacks. Her Somebody name was Ruby. When I first started this story, I planned to flesh her out a little, one of the only two girls in the Organization and part of the 2nd Generation. She was supposed to be special but I decided not to, just a random name in a sea of plots.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, and REVIEW PLEASE!! I'm on the 7th chapter and I have yet to recieve a review. It makes me feel unloved. My Sky High Story is getting more reviews than this. So review! Please! I'm begging you with my heart and soul and my toucan portrait!**

**Lurves,  
-Write in Raine**


	8. Chapter 8

An irritable growl came from a figure in a black cloak. The hood was pulled up and the front zipped to the brim so no one could see his face. He hadn't been able to stay in one spot for too long, they always managed to find him.

Mostly Saïx, but they still kept locating him.

He ducked in an alley and shrouded himself in the shadows. He shook the hood off his head and his face was revealed to the world. Axel's unruly red hair was frizzy from being beneath the hood for so long and his face looked taut and tired. He hadn't had much time to sleep since he quit.

The familiar sound of a portal opening startled him, and he bolted. His thick boots slapping the wet ground as he ran. Axel didn't know what world he was on, heck he didn't even know where the blasted little Keybearer was. He just knew that he _needed_ to find him.

"Number eight...come to me,"came the haunting voice of the Luna Divider. Axel panicked and only ran faster.

The half 'X' of Roxas' old necklace fell out of his cloak and rang as it his the chains and zipper. Axel gripped it in his gloved hand to stop the ringing and ran faster. The Flurry of Dancing Flames couldn't help but remember his first meeting with his blonde buddy.

_Axel tried not to laugh at the newest Nobody as he stared wide-eyed at the castle around him. The red head was slouched against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. His usual position. Glancing around the room, he saw Marluxia pointed to the newbie and him and Larxene chuckling behind their hands. Axel decided to come and save the newest member._

_Before Marly and Larxene got their overly-manicured claws into him._

_He made it over to the small blonde's side just as the devious duo started over. They looked pissed, but Axel laughed to himself._

_"And what are you supposed to be?"the newbie asked. "An escaped rodeo clown?"Axel stared down at the new kid in shock. No one - and I mean no one - messes with Axel._

_"What'd you call me?"he asked, slightly angry. Newbie smirked._

_"If you didn't hear me the first time, you must be pretty slow. I'll talk slower so you can understand. Are. You. An. Escaped. Rodeo. Clown?"Axel sneered at the short kid._

_"I'm not deaf ya nitwit. The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"he smirked but it fell when the blonde let out a small laugh._

_"What? Is that your catchphrase or something? Cute."Axel glared at the midget until the kid smiled. Axel's face brightened and he slung an arm around the kid._

_"I think I'm gonna like you,"he said. The kid laughed and let the red head lead him on a tour of the Castle That Never Was._

Axel treasured that memory. Even if Roxas seemed a little snarky at first, the two quickly became buddies, almost like brothers. They shared everything and talked about everything. Heck, they could even predict what kind of underwear the other was wearing that day.

Demyx was usually in on pranks for the Castle, but he was never an actual full-fledged member of the two of them. They thought that they would be the demented duo. That was until Xilen had showed up. Axel smirked as he kept running. _That_ had been a funny meeting.

_Axel leaned against his hand as he stared at the girl standing in the middle of the thirteen thrones. He had just gotten back from Castle Oblivion, with the distressing news how the Keyblade bearer offed Numbers four, five, six, eleven, and twelve. Then he was ushered to the Meeting Hall That Never Had Been - retarded name; he kept trying to tell them to change it - and he was now staring at the girl._

_She was a recent Nobody, probably hadn't been a Nobody more than an hour. What _was _surprising though was the Roxas was the one that brought her back. He must have saw something in her, because all the spots in the Organization were filled. The de-hooded form of Roxas grinned at him from across the room. _

_Xemnas quickly gave his verdict, she was to replace Larxene as Number XII. She also got her new name, Xilen. It was odd, but not as odd as Marluxia. Really, that just set him up for retarded nicknames - i.e. Marly and Maria. As soon as the meeting was over, Roxas beckoned Axel to meet the new girl._

_She looked frightened, as if she were intimidated by being the only girl there. She was probably younger than Roxas. The black cloak on her had been one of Larxene's old ones, and it didn't quite fit her right. Axel chuckled to himself that with Larxene's minuscule chest, she still outranked this girl. Roxas grinned at her and she grinned at him._

_"So. Xilen. How do you like your new name?"Roxas asked her._

_"Dunno. Still trying to sink all of this in. It's...weird..."_

_"Oh it's weird all right. You have to deal with six guys who haven't seen a girl besides in their dreams for three months. I'd lock my doors if I were you,"Axel taunted. Xilen's face looked doe-like as if she were staring in a pair of headlights. Axel tried not to laugh but a snicker escaped._

_"Don't mind him Xilen,"Roxas said. "This is Axel. He's my friend here."_

_"I'm Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"_

_"Oh, is that your catchphrase or something? Cute,"she replied with a sarcastic air. Axel stared at her with a gaping mouth while Roxas laughed._

_"This is a weird sense of Deja vu,"Roxas said between chuckles. Xilen and Axel raised an identical eyebrow at him and that made him laugh even harder._

_Axel and Xilen had to drag him out of the Meeting Hall That Never Was and to the kitchen so he could take a breath._

That was when the three of them had become closer than anybody else in the Organization. Axel smiled at the memories and another portal of Darkness opened. He slid to a stop, almost loosing his balance. There was another member in front of him and one crazy one behind him. The figure in front of him took off the hood and a smile flitted across his face.

"Xilen to the rescue!"she muttered. Axel snickered and the two ran into her portal, narrowly escaping Saïx.

"What would you do without me?"she questioned once they were safe in a deserted nook in Radiant Garden.

"Die,"he said simply. Xilen laughed. "What have you been up to since your rather trying escape from the place we know as hell?"Xilen smiled at his wording.

"Oh you know. This and that. Babysitting Key-boy, helping him kick butt. He defeated Xubyr, Roxaan, and Daxlin _amazingly_! I have a feeling that Xander's coming up next. I just hope he doesn't ask me to help there,"she said. Xilen lost her focus and looked off to the side. Axel remembered that Xander and Xilen had been close friends, not as close as her, Roxas, and Axel, but still close. He was the second member of the 2nd Generation to show, she wasn't so alone any more.

_"XILEN!!_"rang out in the world and the mentioned girl rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, what would _anyone _do without me?"Axel laughed as she waved and walked into a portal. A few second later he heard the familiar sounds of her waves as they blasted at enemies.

A sadder memory overcame him. The last one where Roxas had actually remembered who he was and left the Organization. Axel blinked the oncoming tears away as he slightly delved into the memory.

_He had known for awhile that his friend had planned to leave the Organization. Xilen was in denile about it, stating that Roxas - the Roxas that they knew - would never do that and leave them behind. Axel had known Roxas longer than her, so he understanded the boy better._

_He was leave. Roxas was leaving him and Xilen._

_As a last desperate measure, he had to meet him as he was going, persuade him to possibly stay. It was their last hope._

_Axel made to leave and thought that he should check up on Xilen first. Roxas had told him that he would tell her that he was leaving. Axel was worried about the girl that could almost be his sister(they looked alike and Demyx always referred to them as the red head siblings). He opened a portal and peeked in her room._

_There she was, wrapped in a ball on her bed. Her slim shoulders were shaking with sobs. She was really distraught over Roxas leaving and only Axel knew why. He slipped his head back int he portal and left, not wanting to confront his friend. Instead he headed to where he knew Roxas would pass._

_And he waited._

_And waited._

_And waited._

_His posture was slouched and his arms were crossed. He sighed and didn't even notice the beat of his friend's boots as he walked by. Only after seeing the dim glow of the streetlights hit his friend's honey coloured hair did he speak up._

_"Your mind's made up?"he asked. Axel didn't relax his form and he just stared at the ground. It took a moment for Roxas to answer._

_"Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to know,"Roxas sounded so serious. Axel almost felt ashamed that he tried to stop him._

_Almost._

_He put on fake anger and he lunged slightly away from the wall. "You can't turn on the Organization! You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!"The next thing Roxas said broke Axel's non-existent heart._

_"No one would miss me,"he said calmly. Roxas then looked ahead and started heading to the portal to Betwixt and Between. Axel put his hands on his knees and stared after his friend's form._

_"That's not true! I would,"he said. Roxas either didn't hear him or was ignoring him and the young male continued walking off. Axel stared after him as he faded away._

Axel shook his head, shaking the depressed feeling off. A portal of Darkness opened and Axel groaned before opening his own.

"Don't run Eight. It'll only make it worse,"Saïx said in his crazy-calm voice. Axel stepped into a portal and headed toward The World That Never Was. He had time to think about his best friend later. Now, he needed to run.

* * *

**Felt like I needed to put that up tonight. It's 10:55 here and I'm pooped. It's going to be the first night in two weeks where a foot wasn't digging into my back and pushing me off the bed(don't ask). And I keep forgetting this, but I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I never will. I wish so there would be all the yaoi goodness that everyone could enjoy! Yes, I'm a huge fan of yaoi. Most of my favorites(all 1000+) are yaoi. OS yeah. **

**Xubyr is number 6, Roxaan is number 5, and Daxlin is number 4. I had fun with their Somebody names. Xubyr was Ruby(as you already know) Roxaan was Aaron and Daxlin was Linda(and yes, he was a boy and named Linda). It was just too funny to resist.**

**Next is Remembering Roxas from Demyx and Xander's P.O.V. Also the fight where they both...you know...die. Also I might include brief flashes of memory of the two of them from Xilen if I have time. Lots to do tomorrow.**

**Not.**

**Anyway, now that you're already at the end, how about clicking the periwinkle button down there. Thanks!  
Lurves,  
-Write in Raine**


	9. Chapter 9

"XILEN!"Xilen waved goodbye to Axel and stepped into a portal. What would the spiky-haired boy do without her? She walked quickly through the Darkness of the portal and stepped out beside the Keybearer.

"You rang?"she said smirking. Sora grinned and turned back to the opponents this time. Xilen turned as well and she stopped. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"No no no no no no no no,"she mumbled. Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked over at her with raised eyebrows. The opponents were looking at her like a mirror image to herself.

Demyx and Xander stood across from her. And judging from this battle, one side will die.

"No no no no no no no no. I'm sorry Sora, I just _can't_,"she said. Xilen held up her hand and tried to bring up a portal, but Xander's rose whip ensnarled her wrist. The rust haired girl tried to jerk it away, but the vine held tight.

"Why're you running, Xilen,"Xander said. "Don't you want to stay and _play_?"Xilen pulled tighter and whimpered.

"No no NO!"she screamed. Tears were falling from her eyes now and Xander's face softened. He pulled back the whip and Xilen fell to her knees. Sora and Goofy ran over to her.

"Are you alright?"Sora asked. Xilen shook her head spastically.

"No I am _not_okay!"she screeched. Goofy laid a hand on her shoulder and Xander and Demyx walked up to them. Donald jumped in front of the trio and held up his wand.

"Donald, stop,"Xilen said. The duck turned toward her and started squawking unintelligibly. She rolled her eyes and slowly stood, facing her friends.

"Demyx. Xander. Do you really want me to fight you?"she asked hesitantly. "Do you really want me to _destroy_ you and send you back into the Darkness?"

"Better you than squawky,"Demyx said. Donald made an abashed quack and held up his wand. Xander sent out his rose whip and it wrapped around the blue stick. Donald tried to pull it back, but it wouldn't budge. Xander smirked and the force-field so they couldn't leave the battle appeared.

Demyx's sitar appeared and he strung a few notes. "Dance, water, dance!"Musical note water things appeared and they could hear a timer start. Sora started to bash them away along with the rest of the goody-gang while Xilen brought out her tambourine.

A few quick taps and all of them were gone. Demyx looked sad while Xander had a smirk planted on his face.

"Now it's my turn. Razor Petals!"Rose petals appeared out of thin air and rushed at the light side. Their edges glinted dangerously. Xilen used her tambourine to stop the ones coming for her, Goofy held up his shield to protect him, Donald froze them, and Sora jumped high into the air. When he came down, he landed on Demyx and got in a few good hits before a tidal wave appeared and knocked him off.

"Okay, now I'm mad,"Demyx mumbled. He started strumming faster on his guitar and smirked. "Rise, water, rise! Better run _Sora_."Columns of water rose up from the ground and Xilen ran up to Xander.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry,"she kept repeating. Xander's softened face stared at her and she opened her mouth wide. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"Xander fell to the ground, clutching his disappearing ears. Xilen's special attack, her voice. She collapsed next to him and held his gloved hand. The battle ceased around them and they all ran over to the duo.

"I'm sorry,"Xilen said. Xander let out a harsh chuckle.

"I heard the first time. There was no need to yell,"Xilen let out a water-y laugh and laid her head on Xander's chest.

"I'm gonna miss you, Daren,"she whispered. Xander started to cry too.

"Sweetie, it was told from the start. Only one side could win, the light is well on it's way. I only feel sorry for Xemnas when you meet up with him. See you on the other side,"his pure green eyes closed and he dissolved back into Darkness. Sora laid a hand on Xilen's shoulder as she sat on the ground, clutching the material of her own cloak.

"Argh!"came the bubbly voice of Demyx. Xilen whipped her face around to see Demyx disappearing now. Donald was standing over him with his wand held in a threatening position.

"That's for calling me squawky,"he mumbled. Xilen let out a harsh cry and lunged over to the Melodious Nocturne.

"Not you too! I can help you, I swear. I won't let you disappear as well! Xander's gone forever, Axel's on the run, Roxas is...not here, you can't leave me! I don't want to be the only one left!"Sobs were wracking her body and Demyx put a gloved hand on her knee.

"It's okay, Xilen,"he said, his voice going hoarse. His legs were already gone, now the torso started to rise into the air. "Hey, at least now I'll see Zexy again. Ha, he never believed that we did have feelings, but my feelings for him were innumerable. I get to tell him I love him now."Xilen smiled sadly as Demyx disappeared.

"Hold up, right there!"Came an overly squeaky voice. Xilen let out a growl and turned around. The King was there, a Keyblade in his hand. Xilen let out a shrill scream, causing the surrounding animals and Sora to close their ears.

"That's IT! I'm leaving. Don't call on me again Sora, you've already done enough. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"she said. A Darkness portal popped up from the ground and she ran into it. The Keybearer was on the ground, covering his bleeding ears.

"Thanks alot guys,"came a mysterious voice. "You just reduced the only remaining female member of the Organization XIII to tears. Bravo."Axel said. All four goody goods turned to him and he glared at them with crossed arms. "We are going to have a _lo-o-o-ong_ talk."

* * *

**Hidey! I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but my cousin spent five days over escaping her torturous little sister. But, here you go! It's not the Remembering Roxas chapter I promised you, but I didn't want to have to go in depth to Demyx's and Xander's memories. It was all too confusing trying to sort them out in my head.**

**Sorry Xilen got so emotional. I know Nobodies aren't supposed to have them, but this is my story, so HA! Once a Nobody unlocks their emotions, they can't stop using them(my philosophy. Don't steal).**

**Also, I can't remember if I've put in a Disclaimer in awhile so here: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Nomura does. And without him, I would be a sad sad fangirl without anything to really obsess over. Unless it was Final Fantasy...or Harry Potter...or Sky High...or Naruto...or...you know what? Never mind. I would sitll be a fangirl to have things to obsess over but Kingdom Hearts is one of the main things so bleh.**

**-Write in Raine**


End file.
